


I Have To Try

by glimpseofbliss



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have To Try

"She doesn't want to talk to you, sorry Allison." Scott says, wedging himself between the door frame. Allison rolls her eyes, clenching her hands behind her back in an attempt to calm herself.

"I don't care, move." She steps closer and he pushes himself further out the door.

"No. For what? You know she's just going to flip out and I'd rather not hear that shit all day." He half shrugs, still staring at Allison like she's crazy for coming. She stares at the door, contemplating if it's worth kicking it down before deciding against it.

"Kira?" She shouts into the apartment, not sure if she can hear her or not just has to try if Scott won't let her in. "Kira, I'm sorry. Me going to see her was out of spite, I was angry but nothing happened and I came right home to you after. I know it's going to take a while to get you back but I have to try. I think I love you, Kira." Scott looks back, sighing heavily before swinging open the door and walking away. Kira's there suddenly, in the same sweats that she kicked Allison out. Her eyes are swollen and Allison knows that she was crying all night, her hair mussed up by the pillows and the nervous hands she was constantly running through it. She looks as if it's a chore to hold herself up and Allison wants to scoop her up, tuck her away and keep her safe from all harm. 

"You think you love me?" Kira whispers, staring at the space next to Allison. She's clenching her hands in her shirt, chest heaving.

"Yes. Kira, yes." Allison's searching her face for any sign of emotion, wishing Kira would just smile at her one more time.

"You love her too." It's so quiet that Allison has to move closer to hear it. "That hurts me so much, Allison." She doesn't know what to say, she doesn't bother protesting because Kira knows the truth. It's the reason they're in this mess, it's the reason Lydia's outside waiting for her. Because she loves her and she loves Kira and she can't stop loving Lydia, no matter how good she has it with Kira. Kira steps closer to the door, preparing to close it before Allison steps in the doorway. She takes Kira in one last time, the eyes that hold kindness even through the turmoil Allison's putting her through. She closes her eyes and Allison pushes her lips against Kira's, pulling her in with a hand on her neck and another on her waist. Kira kisses back, nipping at Allison's lower lip and pushing her tongue in her mouth. It's kind and it's hungry and everything Kira is, all the electricity and excitement. Kira breaks the kiss, stepping back and kissing her forehead. Allison keeps her eyes closed and when the door closes, her heart sinks a little bit. She wraps her scarf back around herself and makes her way outside, to where Lydia is waiting outside in the car, lit cigarette between her mouth.

"These are gonna kill you." Allison sighs, pulling it out of her mouth and taking a drag.

"What happened?" Lydia asks, watching the smoke trail out of Allison's mouth.

"It didn't work out." She takes a longer pull, imagining Kira hugging her tightly in the cold for warmth. It would've been nice and quiet with her, simple and safe. But that's never been what she wanted, she wants the spontaneous trips to the mountains and the smell of strawberries mixed with Lydia's special cigarettes. Early morning skinny dipping in the falls and public sex at the beach. She wants Lydia, crazy and free and unsafe. It took being safe with Kira to figure that out.

"I had to try though."


End file.
